Late
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Luca is waiting for Ponch to show up, and as usual Ponch is late.


Luca sat at his desk. He kept looking at his watch.

"What's up Dom? You got a date tonight?" Asked TJ "Kinda, I wouldn't say it is a date. More like, a day that I planned to hang out with a friend."

"Oh, ok, who?" TJ asked.

"Ponch."

"You mean Ponch as in, Frank Poncherello from the CHP?" TJ asked.

"Yep."

"Wow, I thought you said you didn't like him," TJ said.

"I never said that. I said that he can get kinda annoying sometimes," Luca said. Then he heard someone coming down the stairs. He hoped it was Ponch. Ponch was already fifteen minutes late. It was worrying Luca. When he saw it was only Deke, he was slightly disappointed.

"What's wrong Luca? Did you not want to see me?" Deke teased.

"I was hoping you were someone else," Luca said.

"Who? Your date?" Deke asked.

"I don't have a date tonight," Luca said.

"Then who are you waiting for?" Street asked joining the conversation.

"Ponch, how many times do I have to answer that question?" Luca asked. Then Harrelson peeked into the room from his office.

"Why don't you answer it one more time Luca. Who are you hanging out with? Where are you going, and when will you be back?" he asked.

"I am hanging out with Ponch, I have no clue where we are going. And I will be back whenever you want me to be back sir," Luca replied.

"Ok," Harrelson said. He went back into his office.

"Where is he?" Luca asked again really worried.

"Maybe he got in trouble with the sergeant here," Street joked. Everyone except Luca began to laugh.

"Yeah, I think I heard the sergeant call someone into his office," Deke added on to the joke. They laughed even harder.

"Guys that is not funny," Luca said. Then he heard someone coming down the stairs again. He looked over just in time to see the person trip and fall down the stairs. It was Ponch. Luca ran over,

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Ponch replied, while laughing.

"Sorry, I bet that looked really dumb," he said.

"I didn't watch it. I just saw you at the bottom of the steps," Luca said. TJ and Deke both smiled.

"If it makes you feel any better Ponch, I watched it," Street said. Then he and TJ started to laugh. Ponch smiled.

"Thanks, but I was hoping no one saw it," Ponch said.

"Well, if you are ok. We need to go talk to the Lieutenant before we leave," Luca said.

"Ok," Ponch said cheerfully. He hopped up, and began to walk towards Harrelson's office. TJ and Street watched them, and tried to hold back laughter. Ponch and Luca walked into the office. As soon as they came in Harrelson started to talk.

"Are you ok Ponch? I saw you fall down the stairs," he asked. Ponch was super embarrassed; he stared down at his feet.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just a little embarrassed everyone was watching. That's all," Ponch replied.

"Ok, well if it makes you feel any better, Luca fell down the stairs like that this morning."

"Lt. Harrelson, you promised you wouldn't tell anyone," Luca said.

"Well, Ponch was feeling bad. What's the problem with letting him know?"

"I guess there is no problem with that," Luca replied.

"So, where are you going?" Lt. Harrelson asked.

"Um, I was hoping we could go to ToysRus. I have a few games I wanna buy there. And some toys that I have wanted for a while. I love to set up action figures around my apartment and play with my seven year old friend Jake that lives across the hall from me," Ponch said. Lt. Harrelson tried to hold back a smile.

"Ok, looks like you two will be at ToysRus," He said to Luca.

"Ok, see ya later Lieutenant," Luca said. Then he and Ponch left. As soon as they were gone Lt. Harrelson went over to the rest of the team.

"Guys, they are going to ToysRus," he said. They all began to laugh.

The

End.

 _Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this story. I know it is a little out of character for what Lt. Harrelson did, but it was good humor for the story. I am excited about this being my first S.W.A.T. and CHiPs crossover. I hope to sometime soon have a S.W.A.T. story up on the S.W.A.T. fan fiction soon. I am a big S.W.A.T. fan._


End file.
